Hot Chocolate Winter
by littlemustava
Summary: Just a one off Klaine fanfic I wrote inbetween chapters of my current work in progress. Contains *hot fluff* ;  xx


Kurt snuggled down further under the tartan woolly blanket and smiled to himself, arms hugging his pyjama-enclosed legs to his chest. He flexed his toes inside his fluffy white slipper socks and listened to the crackle of the blazing wood fire absent-mindedly, the heat making the air around the flames waver and shimmer. Kurt focused his eyes back to the TV, where _Titanic_ was playing. He was glad it hadn't been playing for long, because he had cried every countless time he had seen the movie, or at least, on the sad bits. Leo DiCaprio was also a bonus to the movie: Kurt secretly thought he was _luuuush_, but not as _luuuuush_ as Blaine. Nowhere near.

What made Kurt cry at the _Titanic_ movie was that it had happened to real people, and in his opinion, every soul on earth should have their tear-strings pulled at watching a romance tragedy as big as _Titanic_, knowing it was true. Trying to avert his mind, Kurt took in his surroundings and sighed deeply, a warm grin spreading across his face. He still couldn't believe he was on holiday, alone, with Blaine. Well, he and Blaine had their own log cabin anyway. Burt and Carole had their own log cabin too, as did Finn and Rachel… but they were all small cabins with just essential rooms: one bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen diner and one living room. Simple, but at least they had privacy. And the best part…? There was only one bedroom.

The Hummel-Hudson family were on vacation in Alaska for the Christmas holidays and in their good spirits Kurt's parents had allowed he and Finn to bring one person along. Naturally, Kurt had brought Blaine and Finn had brought Rachel. Kurt still couldn't get over the fact that Blaine's parents had let him come, because they still hadn't accepted the fact their son was gay. It was some kind of small miracle. And they had sworn not to get up to any 'mischief' alone in their cabin, but it had gone no further than some serious topless make-out sessions, and sleeping together, but not naked of course. Kurt wondered if this was what heaven felt like.

That thought was confirmed when Blaine entered the room from the kitchen diner with a pale green porcelain mug in each hand. Kurt grinned when he saw the rising chocolaty steam and the bobbing white marshmallows over the rim of the rug. Blaine looked even more tasty: his ungelled curls fell into his face and his eyes lit up when they met Kurt's. All he was wearing were knee-length Jack Wills pyjama shorts and a loose, worn grey T-Shirt that hung low over one shoulder. Kurt flushed slightly as Blaine grinned at him and set the two mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of them, which was already speckled with mug rings. There was also the latest copy of _Vouge_ lying open on the table which Kurt had been looking through earlier. The page had been left open on a parade of hats, and a black corduroy flat cap had been circled in bold red Sharpie. It was clear what Kurt had asked for Christmas that year.

Blaine glanced at the _Vouge_ and saw the price tag on the hat. He smiled.

"Kurt, you're so typical. Like you don't have enough hats, and anyway, look at the price of that thing!"

Kurt smiled back affectionately at his boyfriend.

"Blaine, you can never have too many hats. And the price shouldn't be a problem, if you think I'm worth it…" he ended mischievously.

Blaine tapped Kurt's nose adoringly and grinned when he giggled.

"You know you're worth everything to me."

Blaine planted a soft kiss on Kurt's lips and the younger boy flushed delicately. The two boys snuggled up close under the tartan blanket, every area of skin in contact with skin sparking with unspoken affection. Kurt shifted slightly to take his mug off the table and gripped it tightly, taking a sip of the hot brown liquid inside. The two big white marshmallows had melted into a thick skin speckled with flecks of grated chocolate. The marshmallow fluid stuck to his top lip like a rubbery white moustache. Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend, cross-eyed, trying to lick off the sticky layer. Blaine laughed at him and, before he knew what he was doing, he asked,

"Do you want me to get that off for you?"

Shyly, the two boys met each other's gaze, and Kurt blushed again. Slowly, Blaine leaned closer and, making eye contact with Kurt the whole time, gently licked the marshmallow from his boyfriend's top lip. His tongue travelled further down his face, feeling Kurt's hot blushing skin under his taste buds, until it lightly traced his lips. Kurt opened his mouth slightly and Blaine entered it with his tongue. Kurt looked down at Blaine. The action was an unspoken suggestive. Unsure of what to think, Kurt wrapped his tongue around Blaine's and breathed out deeply as Blaine kissed him slowly, putting his mug back down on the table and abandoning _Titanic._ Kurt had always been a fan of romance, and Blaine was doing everything perfectly.

He was like a hot water bottle and Kurt found he couldn't resist running his fingers curiously down his boyfriends bare arms, fascinated by the feeling it gave him. Kurt had always been frigid until Blaine had rescued him and opened him up. He had changed Kurt on the love front completely, and for Blaine, this was for the better. Blaine grinned love-drunkenly at Kurt's awed expression after they broke the kiss. Kurt was obviously just realising the true extent of attraction.

"Blaine…"

The younger brunette murmured in fascination, unable to keep his fingers from his boyfriend's skin. Blaine fell into the other boy and their lips connected with a small firework. Kurt squeaked into Blaine's mouth and gripped his arms tightly. They continued to kiss, entwined in a hot, snuggly, chocolaty heap, but when Blaine dared his hand to travel past Kurt's waistband, Kurt stopped and looked Blaine squarely in the eyes.

"No, Blaine. Not yet… I don't think I'm ready…"

His boyfriend backed off and settled for snuggling up to Kurt understandingly, head resting on his shoulder. He sighed, unable to keep the tiniest trace of disappointment from his voice.

"Kurt, you know I want too, but I'll wait until whenever you're ready. I'd wait forever if that's what you wanted."

Blaine nuzzled his boyfriend's warm neck like he was a giant teddy bear… there for comfort and cuddles.

Kurt considered the older boy's statement. He thought about what Blaine wanted, and how Blaine loved him, and how he loved Blaine. He thought about everything they'd been through, how long they'd been together, and how he felt. He thought about 'the talk' he and his Dad had had. Burt had said, "_Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter. You do matter. Sex means something, Kurt, and it's not all about fun. Sex does something to you both. You'll know when you're ready, and when you have the right person." _Lastly, he thought about what he wanted.

He knew what he wanted.

It only took a few seconds to make his decision. In all honesty, Kurt had always known what he wanted.

He wanted Blaine.

As if to confirm his thoughts, Blaine looked up at him adoringly.

"I love you." Kurt knew he meant every word.

"I love you, too." Kurt knew _he_ meant every word. He sighed and pressed his nose against Blaine's.

"I mean… not now. I want to drink this hot chocolate first. And at least wait until _Titanic_'s finished. Then I'll be ready."

Blaine looked up and stared at his boyfriend in astonishment. Kurt simply shrugged and smiled.

"You're sure…?"

"Yes, Blaine, I'm sure."

Kurt planted a kiss on Blaine's nose.

"You're worth everything to me."

Blaine closed his eyes and smiled in amazement, snuggling into Kurt without opening his eyes. He listened to the fire crackle and the _Titanic_ play in the background. He could hear Kurt's breath and feel it warming his face.

"You know, Kurt, your breath smells like chocolate?"


End file.
